


Flirting with the Stars

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Accidental Theft, All The Tropes, Aoko is a violent woman, Banter, Celebrity Kaito, College romance, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fangirls, Five Years Later, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, KID is a good guy, Kaito is a Superstar, Love Confessions, Meet-Cute, Mostly Canon Compliant, Post-KID, Reconnections, Reunions, Romance, Roommates, Slow Burn, Superstar, coming home, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: Kaito Kuroba is the hottest new celebrity bachelor, and has finally returned Japan after a whirlwind world tour, post the semi-retirement of Kaitou KID.Aoko Nakamori is finishing her last year of college, and too busy to read celebrity gossip rags.Their world's collide anyway. They always do, no matter how they might try otherwise.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I take it back. This is probably my favorite fic and ridiculously tropey in all my favorite ways. I hope it brings you a little spark of joy during these times. 
> 
> For old times sake, I'm going to keep the original author's note at the end. So please excuse my teenage enthusiasm. I'm also splitting up the fic into chapters, something I couldn't do back when I was posting them on ff.net in the format I had it originally, but A03 is a blessing. I think upon the re-editing, the fic has also increased by a couple thousand in word count. 
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge  
> Theme: #7 Superstar

"Sir? Sir would you like- Oh my goodness!!" The flight attendant almost dropped the welcome packages she was holding as she looked at the young man who had turned away from his window to face her.

"Yes?" He let out a yawn as he turned to look up at the woman, his voice carrying a hint of sleepiness from where he'd been about to drift off. 

"Oh.. Umm… I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean…! Well that is… " she shoved her hands forward with the package, stumbling over her words. "Here! We have welcome packages to make your flight more comfortable!" She gave a deep bow as she held it out and barely missed punching the older man next to him. She barely noticed, with her eyes still firmly on the young man, hands trembling and cheeks a brilliant shade of magenta,"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't see next to-- I mean with Kurob-er that is-"

The boy’s eyes danced as he accepted the package and handed it to the older man next to him. He gave the attendant another smile, "Thank you."

Kaito was well aware that the flight attendants were not suppose to let on they recognized many of the celebrities that went through first class, but he'd never really minded. Not even on his worst days, which today was hardly that, although he could do with a little peace and quiet. Still, the entertainer in him fought to please.

"You're new to first class aren't you miss?" he threw her a fond wink. 

"Ah sir… please I will try to do better," she bowed again nervously.

"No, no! You’re doing an excellent job-" He met the woman's eyes and her cheeks had a blush run across them. "Don't worry about it. I'm a pretty easy passenger here, right Jii-san? And Jii-san's use to this as well." He suddenly turned to the older man sitting next to him who also smiled up at the lady.

"Yes Little Master, I believe it can be said that you are that. He'll sleep a good portion of the way unless he's performing tricks for the little kids. Don't worry though I'll make sure he behaves," an amused look passed over his face as he went back to the newspaper he'd been looking at.

"Ah. Um. Thank you," it was clear the attendant was somewhere between still star-struck and mortified. It was going to be a long flight. Meanwhile she was stammering out more of a greeting, "I hope your flight is excellent, and just call me if you need anything!" 

It was only Kaito's constant poker face that kept him from laughing at the way she continued to bow. Maybe he'd adopt her persona for his next heist, no doubt it would drive Hakuba up the wall. Maybe Kudou too.

"Of course. Thank you-” He looked to the name tag on her uniform. “Minoko-san is it?"

He was rewarded by an even deeper blush as she squeaked out, "Yes Kurob- ah that is… er, Sir!"

Kaito let a friendly laugh escape. The girl was cute, and it wasn't her fault after all she'd been given the passengers she had, "We'll make sure of it Minoko-san, and please, Kuroba-san is fine."

And like that she was gone and Kaito looked over at the old man next to him with a sigh, "How quickly before we start seeing heads popping out behind the curtain to take a look?" He asked.

"Mmmm give her a good ten or twenty minutes. She's new though, so I doubt she'll be able to resist for long," Jii flipped to another page in the newspaper leaving Kaito to stare out the window thinking.

Looking below at the miniscule cities he felt himself suddenly wish to be out of the plane and on his glider. The old man turned to look at the now fidgeting boy and a frown crossed his face, "Little Master, are you alright?"

"Course I am, why wouldn't I be?" his voice was cheerful and light, never missing a beat although his eyes never left the landscape below.

"You could take a break you know. After this next interview? Or perhaps we could let there be a larger hiatus with your night job? Your father did that several times, when you were born-"

"No. We need the money, and the quicker we find it the faster I can let my other job go. I'm fine… It's good to have something to do or I'd get bored otherwise. And I've restrained myself. I didn't take that role in the movie now did I?" He turned back to the man, his poker face up and smiling, but the boy's dark circles and wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and around his mouth didn't pass unnoticed.

"Don't wear yourself out Little Master. Even your father took breaks occas-"

He cut him off, "He did about this and managed to raise a family. Thankfully, you and Mom are more than capable of handling yourself, and we've almost got those bastards Ji. Who would've thought Detectives could actually be useful?" 

"I know Little Master. But keeping your KID mask on all the time is not-" 

"I'm not Jii. I promise, I'll be careful. It's just what it is, right? I know what I'm doing, and I know what I signed up for. Let's finish this and then go home, yeah?" 

He went back to the window and Jii let out a soft sigh at what had become of the boy. 

"Whatever you say Little Master," he whispered.


	2. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoko comes with terms as she gets news of an old friend. 
> 
> It wasn't exactly how she expected.

It was her roommate in college that caught her the first time.

Aoko had been flipping through the channels of the television trying to find something that seemed the least offensive, and just as she was passing one of the celebrity talk shows she swore she would never watch. (They were the type of shows that made KID seem like a hero.) 

She found her finger frozen on the button of the remote.

Her roommate had walked in with Aoko literally gaping at the man who was being interviewed on the television. The girl had never seen Aoko so mesmerized by any television program, except perhaps when she became heated over a heist, but this wasn't the same at all.

Rather the way Aoko was staring at the television made it seem like there was little else in the world other than the man on the screen.

A moony look, a dreamy gaze of unspoken awe.

Well Mai had to giggle.

And when  _ that  _ didn't catch Aoko's attention she knew it had finally happened.

"Oh! Is it already time for my show?" She reached over and nonchalantly changed the channel. Aoko let out a yell and frantically grabbed for the remote to turn it back. Her roommate on the other hand slid next to her on the couch with a grin, "It's true then! Aoko finally has a celebrity crush?"

If glares could kill, the girl would have been six feet under in less than the time it would take to blink.

"What? We all have our guilty pleasures. I mean in High School I used to  _ love  _ that detective… What was his name? Oh right, Shinichi Kudo! Wonder whatever happened to him… "

Aoko let out something akin to a growl as she turned back to the television, "I'm trying to listen to what they're talking about. And I  _ do not _ have a celebrity crush thank you very much…" She was beginning to sulk and she knew it, except that she was already surprised enough by the television that she really didn't want to deal with her roommate too.

The other girl's grin just widened, "Of course not. You're just staring at one of the newest, most successful and the most  _ eligible  _ superstars in Japan! Actually they said he first got his start in America, and just recently decided to start working back over here.

It was enough to make Aoko turn back around and face the other girl, "…You've  _ heard _ of him?"

The roommate stared at her incredulously. It was one thing, to say, not be interested in entertainment, but how could anyone go without at least noticing who the new hot celebrity everyone was talking about? 

"Now Aoko I know you're diligent with your studies, but sometimes I wonder if you really are living under a rock in that room of yours.. Who  _ hasn't  _ heard of Kaito Kuroba? I mean the  _ Kaitou KID?  _ The one who teamed up with the best detective's in Japan to take down the evil organization that threatened the whole of Japan?!"

Aoko sunk back into the couch and buried her face in despair. She didn't think she could bear to face anyone at the moment, especially an amused roommate who was laughing so hard she could feel the sofa shake.

"You really do have a crush on him don't you!" said the girl as she began to breathe again.

"No!"

"Oh admit it! You think he's good looking, and he can do magic too! They say no one can do magic tricks better then him. They're calling him the best magician in the world, even more so given that he was KID!"

"….." Aoko's groan intensified as she sank further into the couch in an attempt to just disappear.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about Ao-chan. Everyone gets these once in a while, and at least you went straight for the best! They're calling him the most eligible superstar in Japan lately! Some rumours even say he's never dated! Married to the cape they say! Can you imagine? Being our age and never dated and being that good-"

She'd had enough.

"Mai-chan…" Aoko's voice cut through sharply. "I do not have a crush on him do you understand? I am not going to start worshipping a… a random celebrity. For your information I  _ knew  _ Kaito Kuroba and that was why I was staring so damn intently at the television. It's a bit of a shock to see such an egotistical, cynical, jerk suddenly appear on one of those idiotic talk shows."

She’d known he was KID. She knew the truth that had come out. She knew how the media had reacted but… but not  _ this.  _

Mai looked at her roommate taken a back for a moment before her grin spread, "Oh of course. That makes perfect sense. Let me guess? You went to  _ High School  _ with him huh? Oh right! And since you were the Inspector's daughter I bet you were having an illicit affair too during his night job!"

Aoko sighed, "…not the night part…."

Mai grinned wider,  _ " Of course you did.  _ And Mai Kuraki and I are twins separated at birth. Sorry but I'm not falling for that one, just admit it, you think Kaito Kuroba is  _ sexy _ ." She let her voice go seductive, and received a remote thrown at her head in response.

Aoko wondered if Hakuba would answer her call if she needed to bury a roommate. 

Mai sighed and shook her head, "Fine! If you're not going to be civilized because I found out your little secret then I'm going to study in my room. Just come get me if you want to get dinner later, if you're over your little tantrum."

"I'm not having a tantrum!" shouted the girl as a pillow was thrown over the couch this time.

"Just keep telling yourself that… Kuroba-san-" Mai added with an evil grin.

This time when the pillow was thrown it hit Mai straight in the face.

Aoko honestly didn't know what part bothered her the most. The fact that he apparently had achieved everything he'd always wanted in seemingly no time at all, or that she had missed her best friend's rise to fame completely.

Ex-best friend?

Old friend?

High School Crush?

What did you call someone who used to mean everything? 

When now you didn't know them at all. 

Aoko buried her head into the couch and tried to drown out his voice from the TV.

Mai steadfastly refused to believe Aoko had known him, even after she'd gone as far to dig up pictures she'd had from high school, then middle school, and finally elementary. It stung having to look through the old memories, but Aoko had thought that it would be worth it to get Mai to stop with the Kuroba-san. Only when the girl said she'd probably just photoshopped them Aoko finally lost her temper and locked herself in her room.

After that she had been extremely careful about looking at anything that could possibly be related to Kaito.

Not that she'd ever admit to buying magazines for the sole purpose that they had him on the front cover, or sneaking into the living room to watch exclusive interviews that usually consisted solely of screaming fangirls and an annoying host bearing down questions about his love life.

It wasn't precisely an obsession, more like some bizarre thrill except she refused to believe she was actually stalking him. She felt like she was simply in a perpetual state of shock, since the last time they'd spoken had been just before he'd left, and after that… well… that was life.

Except suddenly it seemed everywhere she went Kaito's grin was staring back at her.

Magazines, books, ads, television, posters, newspapers… It went so far that she even began noticing high schoolers who had his picture pasted to their folders when she saw them walking to class.

The whole thing was starting to drive her just slightly crazy. Before the "Kuroba Kraze" (as the media was calling it) Aoko would find herself stuck in occasional nostalgia that could then be remedied by simply burying herself completely in her work. Only now she had him thrust under her face no matter where she went, so that she felt her only escape was to lock herself in her room and never come out.

Which only made the whole thing worse, because in the end it came down to just how much she missed the idiot in her life.

Not that she would ever admit to  _ that. _

To anyone.

Especially since every other girl in the country seemed quite ready to fling herself at his feet and kiss the very ground he walked upon for simply being in his presence. 

Somewhere along the way she'd become just another fangirl, and Kaito might as well be living on the moon for all the good it would do her.

So, she was watching another late night talk show that was attempting to humiliate the magician, and Kaito came back at the annoying woman by pulling a rose from midair to give her when Aoko decided she'd had enough.

After all, why should she be masochistic? Obviously the man didn't care about her anymore and he was just another of those arrogant superstars.

With a final click she turned off the TV, threw the remote back to the couch, and forsook all further programs concerning Kaito Kuroba.

* * *

The idea had been to get home, make dinner, and let herself grow mold in front of the television as she tried to focus on absolutely nothing. At least that was the idea, if she ever got through the throng of people that seemed to be trying to waylay her.

And then it got worse, as the traffic seemed to come to a standstill around a large mass of what appeared to be predominantly women. She presumed it must be a sale or some other salon special that she was missing, at least until she heard some higher shrieks mixed in, and one girl next to her babbling loudly with her friend.

"Oh yeah! He's supposed to be the greatest magician ever! And so good looking. They say his looks rival even some of the best singers out there." The blond was bouncing shamelessly given how old she was. Aoko frowned to herself and inched a little closer trying to figure out what the commotion was about and catch the rest of the conversation.

"Yup! And can you believe we're this close! Yeah he's in that crowd over there. Doya think we'd be that late if we just shoved a little closer? If I could just catch a glimpse-"

Aoko never heard the rest of the girls words as she looked up when the shrieks got terrifyingly louder and she suddenly found herself almost trampled by a new wave of women running over her. She was about to turn away altogether when one of the papers that had been clutched by a girl in the crowd blew in the wind and landed near her feet.

She picked it up and found Kaito cheekily grinning back at her from a small print of his photograph, her hands tightened around it even as the girl walked over and ripped it out of her hands yelling, "Go get your own photo of Kuroba-sama!"

It was her adrenaline that was causing her heart to race and butterflies flutter in her stomach. Adrenaline from being stuck in a crowd of fangirls, that apparently seemed endless. Of course the adrenaline was proving its hand as she literally hacked her way through the swarm females to get out of the damn crowd. 

Eventually she saw the end of it, just as she heard Kaito's voice somewhere behind her.

Her curiosity got the best of her. She turned around and tried to look past the wave of women to catch a glimpse of the magician.

He looked as great as ever, and quite possibly even better than any of his interviews or pictures ever looked. No wonder he had  _ hoards  _ of fans. Girls of every age and size and talents literally falling at his feet, and well… What was she?

She was the one person who wouldn't even look him in the face after he'd quite literally won the hearts of everyone else in Japan.

She turned back towards the street, and away from the fangirls. She lifted her head, and told herself it wouldn't matter even if she tried to talk to him. There was no way she could even get close, not that he'd really care about chatting with her. How would the conversation go? A couple hellos and quite a bit of awkward silence? 

Yeah that would go over great.

It was far too late to go back down that path, so instead she let herself keep stepping forward with a solid purpose of not looking back.

Which is how she missed the irritated yells of his fangirls as the man let off a smoke bomb and disappeared in the middle of the women.

She was a good ways away when someone collided with her as they tried to get by. It was all she could do to not lose her grip on all her books as she turned on them glaring, "Look I know your probably rushing to go see that idio-"

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

It took her a moment to recognize him, seeing how he was wearing a large brimmed hat that was tilted to cover his face and glasses, not to mention he'd shed the jacket that she had seen him wearing just minutes before. She might have even brushed him off entirely if it hadn't been for the surprised look as his eyes met her face.

"Ah"

"Er…"

"Hey?" He managed awkwardly, with a carefully guarded smile.

She stared.

"Weren't you back there? I thought you were giving out autographs or something-" she shifted her bag so she had something to hold onto. In some ways she was surprised he even spoke to her.

"Er… actually can we walk while we talk? I'd really rather not have to throw off another smoke bomb in public. I'm already running kind of low," he hooked his arm in hers and she found them walking at a somewhat quicker pace away from the still shrieking street of women.

Well it was hard for Aoko not to laugh at that, "Well is this possible? The attention hog fleeing from attention? And here I thought you finally got all that fame you desired, you've never seemed to have had a problem with fans in the past."

"Those were during shows. I love audiences during shows! That's what makes you a performer instead of someone who just has a hobby of doing magic tricks. Anyone can juggle, but it takes an audience to make a show."

"I suppose… i don't know though. I still thought you'd enjoy the attention, all those fainting women-"

He turned to look at her full on with a chuckle, "Let's put it this way, those women make dog-pile-the-bandit actually look like fun. They're just scary. So-" he added eyes darting back towards the people around them, "Are you currently detained or can I ask you out for some hot beverage to check up on my childhood friend? Given the fact you haven't hit me over the head yet for talking to you, although it's not too late you know. I just ask that you make sure my face is covered, and you leave me in some alley so I won't find myself tied up by one of those crazy women in their basement."

Yeah- it really was impossible not to laugh around him, even with her better judgement. 

"Tea sounds great."

* * *

"I've really missed you," Kaito said with a smile as he reached for the fourth pot of tea. "Does this mean we're officially talking again?"

She snorted as she pushed the cups forward for him to pour the tea into, "Well seeing how I spent the last couple hours with you and allowed you into my apartment, I hope so."

"Mmmm thanks!" He finished pouring the tea, took a sip and made a face, "Where'd the honey go?"

She had to laugh, "You really haven't changed have you? You still have to have everything sweet-"

"-Just like ice cream!" He added grinning. "'Cept this isn't cold at all. So if I'm like ice cream does that make you like tea? Warm and sweet?" His eyes lingered on her face as a warm blush spread across her cheeks. Funny how blue his eyes looked when he said, and how he'd seemed to be almost the same as they were in school.

His lips twitched as he watched her place her attention firmly on her tea and away from him, as he went back making his honey, sugar and tea concoction.

She glanced back over and rolled her eyes when she saw he was pouring sugar and honey in equal amounts, "Maybe I should have asked you if you'd simply liked some tea with your sugar. Kaito that's starting to look less like a beverage and more like soup."

He feigned innocence as he brought the cup to his lips and made a sound that could almost be a purr. "How could you like it any other way? It's like a liquid dessert this way, plain and it might as well be a liquid vegetable. Leaf juice." He took another sip, purring the entire time.

"You haven't changed at all…"

Except it wasn't precisely true. Oh he seemed to be the same, and even appearance wise it was only small things. Height, build, a few smile lines that were just beginning to form here and there. It was easy to see he was in his twenties, and no longer a gangly teenager. It still had a boyish look to him, but it was more of a trace that appeared here and there with a certain grin or in a glance.

Only that wasn't the only change because even as he sipped his tea she felt like she was being introduced to someone new. Or at least it felt the same way when he'd pulled some sort of magic trick she'd never seen before. Something new.

He broke her concentration by leaning across the table slightly, "I haven't changed have I? And here I thought by the way you were staring so intently I must have grown more dashing-" he tossed his head and tilted his hat with a trademark KID smirk.

"More arrogant," she said sagely, "You know. One too many fangirls chasing after you-" She took a sip of her own tea, but the liquid tasted bitter in her mouth.

"Oh? Think you need to bring me down a peg hm? I bet I can still take you in a fight." 

Aoko rolled her eyes, "Kaito, you know very well I  _ always  _ won our fights?" 

"I've learned a few tricks," he said grinning. He moved slightly closer as she set down her tea. 

"We're not children anymore Kaito, or at least I'm not. Clearly you still have some growing up to do," she said primly. 

"Scared?" 

"Don't be ridic-" she dissolved in laughter as his fingers attacked her where she was most ticklish, "Kaiiittooo!" she screeched. "Stop it!  _ Bakaito _ ! No! Not-" 

She laughed harder as she tried to retaliate and failed.

He was laughing at having nearly pinned her and attacked her mercilessly, "Hah! Now who's winning?!" His fingers searched her side and went at her most vulnerable spot. She let out a squeal, searching his weak points back as she felt his hands slide up her shirt. 

"Why you! I can still beat you with a mop!" If she could get away. They’d tumbled around on the couch and she found it impossible to slide away from his reaching hands. 

"But I've got you here!" He retorted as he pinned her to the couch proudly. It had been so long since they'd played around neither immediately thought of the position. They didn’t think of anything really, just the easy banter they’d always had between the two of them. The games. The battles. 

Kaito’s hands wrapped around her wrists, legs straddling hers to keep them from moving. Leaning over with his face only inches away from hers as he grinned at her happily and she could feel his breath against her face, nearly feel the brush of eyelashes on her cheeks. 

She looked up her face mirroring theirs, and at the same moment it clicked.

It wasn't that their grins disappeared so much as they softened, and the way that something changed in their eyes. Aoko's widened, and she felt shivers dart down her spine. She realized she could feel his warm breath against her lips as they were both already breathing heavily.

Kaito's sharp blue eyes all but smouldered as he looked over. His tongue darting out to wet his lips. Silence took over the room except for their breath and he whispered, "Aoko-"

Her lips parted just slightly as he leaned down. He didn't move but rather lowered his head just slightly bringing his lips mere centimeters from hers, she could feel them almost brushing her own, her heart pounding, pulse rushing as she let her head tilt forward and-

"AOKO YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT! I GOT TICKETS FOR KUROBA-SAMA'S SHO-"

Mai stood in the doorway brandishing two tickets before she froze and started at the two individuals in the living room.

She opened her mouth again, and then shut it again.

She finally took a step back and said weakly, "Oh... I didn't… I mean I--"

She stammered through apologizes as she kept the tickets upraised. Aoko and Kaito froze in their positions, too stunned to move even a muscle, and Aoko had a hysterical moment realizing how caught up they’d been that neither of them even heard Mai enter. 

How had they both stayed alive this long? 

Mai had been slowly stepping backwards, up until the moment her eyes drifted onto Kaito’s face, now turned to stare at the woman in confusion. 

Her mouth dropped open. 

"Oh. My.  _ God. _ Is that? Is that….  _ Kuroba-sama!?  _ I mean… Kuro- I mean-"

Aoko coughed and pushed Kaito off of her as she sat up. Her face was as red as it could get as she managed to find her voice, "Mai-chan… Meet my- um that is to say- er meet my friend..."

Kaito stood up as smoothly, utter grace and poise, never mind that he’d been shoved off the couch in a heap a moment before, "Hello I'm Kaito Kuroba, a pleasure to meet you. I suppose you're Aoko's roommate?"

"…No way…" Mai said, staring at the man in front of her speechless. The girl looked as though she couldn't decide if she was more shocked at walking in on her roommate with anyone, or the fact it was a well known celebrity.

Aoko tried to fight back a groan, "Well uh… Kaito was just-"

Mai shook her head, shoving the tickets back into her bag, "I'm going! Look! See! Leaving! Uh I'll just um… nice to uh meet you- uh have fun… er… uh BYE!" Mai turned around, walked out the door, and slammed it shut before another word could come up.

Aoko and Kaito both stared at the door. The silence hummed through the room, and they turned to glance at each other as laughter began to bubble between them, erupting until Kaito was doubled over and Aoko had fallen back onto the couch howling. 

“She didn’t believe I knew you,” she said between breaths. 

Kaito chuckled, “Well who would. I  _ am  _ one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan.” 

She rolled her eyes, getting to her feet, “That’s it. Where’d I put that mop….” 

“ _ Ahouko _ !” 

* * *

"Wasn't he amazing Aoko-chan! I loved the way he made the roses scatter the audience, and then when the doves-"

"Yes, he was," she looked around at the children who were talking as animatedly as her roommate. One little boy next to her appeared to be trying to pull something from behind a girl's ear, but all he seemed to be managing was to make the little girl furious.

She chuckled and looked around briefly as she smoothed down the front of her dress for the hundredth time. Her roommate sighed, "I still can't believe you know him Aoko-chan. Do you have any idea how amazing that is? No wonder you kept staring at him all the time. So did he do that kind of stuff around you all the time or… did you know about KID back in the day? Like I can just see it! The inspector's daughter-"

"No. No I didn't-" she snapped at Mai before realizing the girl didn't really understand anyway. "No. But he was always doing magic- sometimes I felt like he was overflowing with it."

"That's great! How could you ever stop talking to each other! He's amazing!"

"Yeah I suppose he is…" 

She jumped as a hand suddenly rested on her shoulder, and she turned to see two smiling blue eyes looking at her.

"I see the two most beautiful ladies of the evening are talking behind my back. Only good things I presume?" He'd changed clothes, and taken off his stage makeup in almost no time flat. He still looked good, but he could easily be anyone else who'd simply gone to see the show.

For some reason Aoko's cheeks were on fire though.

"Kuroba-sama! Er… I mean.. ah Kuroba-san… No! I mean… Yes! We were talking, but only good things! Your show was amazing!"

Aoko felt like hiding behind something, if her roommate kept that up she was going to spontaneously combust anytime now.

His hand squeezed her shoulder just slightly, like some private joke that passed between them, and she felt a small smile touch her lips as the boy nodded towards the girl, "Thank you so much Mai-san, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Perhaps next time I can see you and Aoko get to watch it backstage."

Oh  _ Kami _ , that was all she needed. Mai would probably bring down the show.

"Really!? That would be amazing Kuroba-san! Oh thank you so much!"

He grinned. "It’s nothing at all," he turned his head to look back at Aoko who was fighting back the urge to strangle her roommate. Aoko could see in his eyes that he was laughing at her when he said, "So I actually came to see if you'd be willing to accompany me to a late dinner. You too if you're free Mai-san."

The girl's mouth opened and Aoko waited for another ear-piercing squeal of joy, but to her utter shock the girl went deathly still. Mai looked between Kaito and Aoko, her lips pursed as she shook her head, "Oh that's, umm- Actually ,I have to get back to do some stuff. Homework. Exams. All that, stuff, you know? But have fun! Go ahead you two! I'll, uh, see you at home Aoko-chan. So nice to meet you again Kuroba-san. Please feel free to stop in anytime you like!" 

Mai gave a quick bow and was off before Aoko could even say good night. She didn't fail to see Mai's phone was in her hand, and she was frantically typing. 

Aoko groaned at the thought of exactly  _ what  _ her roommate was texting. "Don't blame me if the entirety of Tokyo is under the impression the famous Kaito Kuroba has a girlfriend tomorrow-" she said glaring up at the boy. "That's what you'll get for letting her take off like that."

He chuckled, "Hey now! I offered her dinner! Don't blame me for your weird choices in roommates. Maybe it'll quiet some of the fans."

"Oh and what about me? If I start getting death threats in the mail then what am I going to do?" she said poking him in the side.

"Guess I'll just have to watch your back twice as much, hmm?"

Neither spoke as his hand slipped down to entwine his fingers with hers, "Come on let's get out of here before someone recognizes me and tries to keep me here all night."

* * *

"I can't go to something like that Kaito! I don't have anything that would be near appropriate, and even if I did... What about my hair? Make up? I'm a college student, not a movie star!"

Kaito opened his hands to her in a pleading gesture, "I'll handle all that since I'm dragging you along. Oh don't look at me like that Aoko, it would only be right, and it's not if I can't afford it. I'm getting even more royalties coming in now that someone's trying to create that movie about KID. I'll even set you up with my stylist if you want, or have her drop by before the party here if that would be easier for you. I promise, you won't have to worry about a thing." 

Except for the gossip rags. The petty drama. The fact she would look as out of place as a potato in a candy jar.

It didn't stop him from getting on his knees and begging. If there was thing Kaito always won at, it would be being over-dramatic, "Pllleeeassseee Aoko! My darling! My best friend! You don't even have to dress up if you don't want to-"

"So that I can feel like even more of a sore thumb? Kaito those women are-"

"Shallow. Very shallow, not all of them, but well a good number of them are just like most of the guys there. But I have to go or it's going to look bad, and I'd really rather have a date. Please come, it'll make it bearable at least!"

"So you can watch me sit in agony too?"

"Exactly!"

She sighed and nodded giving in just the slightest, "Fine. But you better make sure whatever you get looks... well… just don't go too over the top alright? And no... Fluff. I don't want to look like a cream puff Kaito."

"No fluff. Got it. Thank you Aoko! You won't regret it!"

Only, as she sat for two hours having his stylist chatting non-stop over Kaito-kun this and Kaito-kun that and felt her hair being ripped out by the roots, she began wondering the truth of that statement.

The prodding and plucking done to her face and everything else started making her reconsider even more, especially when the woman started attacking her nails.

But when she saw the dress he'd picked out, a silky midnight blue thing with a low back and lower cowl front? The high slit, soft curves, soft glinting crystals that reflected like starlight and pooled around her feet. Silver shoes that fit like glass slippers, and probably cost more than her monthly rent?

It was hard to believe Kaito would ever pick something like  _ this. _ For her, his tom-boy friend from school that he always said would never be a proper girl. Of course, he wouldn't want her to disgrace him in front of a room of celebrities. Amongst his radiant peers.

But when she opened the door the greet him and his eyes widened and that easy smile he only ever shared with her split across his face?

When she saw something gleam in his eyes, and reach out resting a hand to escort her to the car?

For a moment, just a moment, she let herself think that maybe, just maybe it was worth it.


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito regrets many things.

Kaito tried not to be jealous as several of the other celebrities floated around her like some sort of moth to a candle flame. Of course he should've known it would happen, with her personality it was impossible for her not to have them surrounding her on all corners.

She was enjoying herself though, and surprisingly she seemed even more at ease then he presumed. People had heard of the daughter of the famous Inspector Nakamori who at the end had supported KID's release, and rumor said had even assisted the thief in finding the last of the infamous organization that had been deemed a "threat against Japan and her people."

He kept trying to unhook himself from several of the actresses that seemed determined to latch themselves onto his arms, as politely as possible of course, but if a couple birds seemed to fly from some skirts or drinks seemed to knock over themselves onto the ladies… Well they did say magic simply  _ seeped  _ out of him.

Most of the ladies were growing bored with him anyway, given where his attentions were turned to. Watching Aoko smile and laugh or go all embarrassed as this musician or that actor would come over to ask her questions, or try to start a conversation, or send flirting remarks that made Kaito glower. 

She looked radiant. Not that she wasn't always beautiful, Kaito had found her beautiful the moment he saw her on a park bench underneath a clock tower, but that night she easily fit in with the rest of the pretty cut celebrities. Soft waves of hair that fell around her in a type of cascade, something he'd  _ never _ seen her hair do  _ (he wondered just how long it took Momoko to achieve that look) _ , and the way the dress hugged her body  _ just  _ right. He'd barely known what to say as he pulled out a bouquet of roses at the door to hand her, barely able to brush it off as custom, and gave her a smaller set of carnations for her roommate. Something to ease the tension. 

Something to focus the attention away from the infatuation he knew must be all over his face. 

She'd set one of the roses in the hair, and after a half an hour argument on matching the dress finally let him change it white.

And now, as she talked to some other idiot J-pop star, her fingers reached up to play with the petals.

Damn if he wasn't jealous of a stupid flower. 

He'd had enough. He decided it was silly to go to a party with a date (even if she was a "best friend") and not mingle at all  _ together _ . So perhaps just a  _ tad  _ bit buzzed from his drink he strode over and joined the conversation with her and her new "friend."

And if his arm found itself around her waist?

Well he didn't find himself knocked out by a mop this time around.

Maybe he let it linger there the rest of the night.

Let her hair tickle his nose, and her laughter fill his ears. 

Who could blame him if he let himself get drunk on champagne and Aoko, or was it Aoko and champagne? 

The moon was high, the stars began to fade, and the evening quieting when he felt them both starting to lag. Felt the weight of the photographers and gossip, and the half asleep girl leaning against his chest, heels in her hand and trailing through the halls towards the downstairs barefoot.

He didn't remember the cab ride to her apartment. Barely remembered her soft half asleep breaths, her arms wrapped around him, and sleepy babbling about who she'd met and how surprisingly  _ fun _ it had been, and how he owed her for all the parties she hadn't attended with him. 

The cab arrived and he paid the driver before going around to help Aoko out of the vehicle.

She grabbed his arm and he let her clutch to it as he helped her up the building and towards her apartment. They'd both had perhaps a little bit too much bubbly, but not enough to render them senseless.

It didn't stop them from laughing every few steps, or both of them making comments they would surely regret in the morning. It didn't stop him from stealing her heels, and her daring him to wear them all night. For him to change his own shoes into stilettos and pull her into his arms to carry her to her apartment door. Her small fists pounding against his chest while still laughing uncontrollably. 

He slowly let her down, taking her hand to steady her as he stood in front of her door. 

Aoko refusing to touch the handle and Kaito hoping for all the world that she wouldn't.

"I… I had a wonderful time-" she said smiling as happy as she could. "I feel like… like the night could go on ever. Who would ever want to go back to regular life when you have this?"

"I know the feeling-" he tilted his head to watch the girl who started spinning in the hall before she managed to trip on the hem of her dress, and only swift action by Kaito saved her from completely spilling onto the floor.

"Whoops!"

"I think someone had too much bubbly-" he said, flicking her nose.

"Do I have to go?" she asked him pouting, "Can't we run away somewhere? Or… what about breakfast? Or…"

He laughed, "Well I don't know about the running away bit but-"

"Please? Kaito there's no way I could even think about going to bed right now! Oh and this dress… I don't want to take it off just yet. We could get fast food-" she said with a broader grin. "Freak out the late night staff? Give them some ridiculous stories?" Her arms reached out to wrap around his neck. 

He laughed even more, "Alright definitely no more bubbly for you in the future. But-"

"I feel like I could fly…" she said with a long sigh, "Just lift off the ground and-"

He caught her as she almost tipped again and laughed as he held her steady, "Not to night you won't. I'm fairly certain there's some law about FWI's, no Flying While Intoxicated," he said, keeping her steady.

"Party pooper…" she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sultry smile she had pasted on her lips made him catch his breath as he tried to hold her away.

_ Bad thoughts Kaito. Bad thoughts.  _

"Do you think you can make it inside alright?" He asked her as he tried to let go.

"Mmm less you want to tuck me in? I used to do that to you when we were little…" she told him giggling, "When you were sick and-"

"Yes… well I think we're a bit old for that now, hmmm?" he tried again to detangle her arms from around him.

"Says the magician to the inspector's daughter… Now who's the one who should grow up there? Not to mention you still flipped my skirt…." she frowned, "Though you don't do that anymore… why Kaito I think you've grown up!" Her arms went right back around his neck as she fell into him.

He laughed, "And I think you just answered your question. Come on you- I think it's time you get to bed before I have to pick your lock and put you there myself."

Aoko snuggled into his jacket as she shut her eyes, "That would  _ definitely  _ give my roommate something to talk about."

He let himself stand there for a few moments, the girl's eyes shut as she leaned into his chest, and his own arms around her holding her up. Given her lack of tolerance to alcohol, and how silly she could get after even one drink he knew quite well this was more the champagne talking then her… but still-

"Alright, time to go…" he said at least as he reached into her purse and lifted her keys to open the door. "I think you're sober enough to make it to your room… yeah?"

"Mvmm sure…" she told him with a nod as she pulled away, her lips formed a full and dangerous pout. He felt his throat go dry. 

"Then, uh, good night Aoko-" they were still close even though she'd let go of him and was now standing in a slightly opened doorway.

"'Night Kaito…" she said through a yawn.

And then… awkward silence. He knew he should turn or she should shut the door but both of them looked at each other, expectantly, as Aoko let out another giggle.

"Uh… right… well I guess…"

"Yeah I suppose…"

"Uh… Night!"

"Night!"

And without really thinking they both leaned in to have their lips meet for just a moment. 

A brief, shocking moment. 

Not even really a kiss. Not anything. 

Kaito's head spun, and Aoko just stood there still wrapped up in a bubble of champagne.

It was Aoko who broke the silence with a terse, "Night!"

"Night!"

The door slammed. 

Kaito refused to admit he fled. Even as he turned and nearly ran down the hall, his heart still pounding in his chest as he tried to go over in his head over what-just-happened.

He was still cursing himself when he got home. 

What he didn't know was how Aoko didn't move from behind her front door for a very, very long time.


	4. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just friends. That's all. Really good friends. 
> 
> At least that's what Aoko keeps telling herself.

"Hey Aoko?"

Mai looked over from the edge of her star magazine she was reading on the couch across from where Aoko was pouring over her textbook. Aoko didn't bother to look up as she replied, "Mmm?"

"Aren't you and Kuroba-san dating?"

Her textbooks fell from her lap, and she almost broke the pencil she'd been writing with moments before. Meanwhile only a very quick save on her part kept the drink she'd had on the coffee table from spilling as well as she croaked out, "What?"

Mai's brow furrowed as she held up the magazine she was holding, "Well this edition has a new interview with Kuroba-san and the woman asked him if he was seeing anyone and he said no. Except, I thought that you two were… well you know-"

"What on  _ earth _ gave you that idea?" spluttered Aoko as her cheeks turned a brilliant crimson which just caused her roommate's eyebrows to go up even more.

"Well," she started as she set the magazine down in her lap. "I mean you see him almost more than you see me nowadays-"

Aoko about to break in but Mai raised her hand, "I don't mind! I mean I know you two were best friends growing up and all, but I'm just pointing that out. Then there's the way you talk about him all the time- and then well after that party you went to…" this time it was her roommate's turn to blush and not meet Aoko's eyes.

"What about the party?" growled Aoko who was liking this conversation less and less.

"I just presumed…"

"You just presumed  _ what  _ exactly!?"

"….Well usually when a person goes out with a guy and doesn’t get home until dawn…" she blushed even more, "And that dress… I mean it was a _ Versace.  _ Nobody just gives out Versaces. I don't care how good friends you were, but I'm not even doing that for my own blood thank you. I thought…"

" _ That we were sleeping together?"  _ Aoko's voice had taken on the edge that normally she reserved only for Kaito, and even then, only when Kaito was being especially stupid. That her roommate, who she  _ shared an apartment  _ would think-

"I didn't care! I mean that's fine. it's not- I just… I was surprised," she muttered holding up the magazine again, "I thought he'd, you know, say something… so I-"

"No! We aren't. That's not what we're- He'd never- I mean we're just…"

"Just friends. Yeah of course…" muttered the girl hiding behind the magazine, "Remind me to find a best friend who sends me  _ Versace  _ dresses to wear to parties."

"He's like my brother Mai! You know we've been like this forever, and the only reason he got me that dress was because I wasn't going to go to a party like that wearing what's in my closet now was I?"

"So he gets you a dress that I couldn't afford in a year? With matching Jimmy Choos!"

"He's a celebrity! I can't just show up in what I found in the market now could I?" She told her roommate scowling, "Of course it's going to be some crazy designer…" she scowled. "Look it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going out with him and I'm  _ definitely  _ not sleeping with him… it's just how we've always worked. We always do stuff together."

"Yeah when you're five that's fine but…"

"Look he said he wasn't seeing anyone in the interview yeah? And we sure haven't shown up in the tabloids yet, so don't you think that says everything?" Aoko grabbed her textbook back, "He's not interested in me that way anyway. I think I'd know if he was." She pushed what happened after the party from her mind. It was still blurry, lost in a whirlwind of colour and improbability. Things that she knew were just figments of a drunken dream. She couldn't remember  _ everything  _ she did but… 

"Yeah of course… look don't get so defensive I was just curious alright? Sheesh. Well, if you're not dating maybe you can let me go out with him-" she said with a grin.

"What?!" the textbook flew off her lap again.

A knowing smile slipped back onto her roommate's lips as Mai hid behind her magazine, "Just kidding."

* * *

The first thing she felt when she woke up was that she had an odd crick in her neck from a weird position. It didn't really hurt that much, but it was sorta kinda uncomfortable.

The second thing she noticed was it was suspiciously bright.

The third was that she was still completely dressed in what she had been wearing the day before.

Moving, she heard a grunt behind her, and she shifted to realize she was apparently curled up next to Kaito (who she suspected also would have a crick in his neck) and the two of them had seemed to fall asleep on the couch in his apartment. She wasn't sure exactly when she'd shifted onto, or what point his arms seemed to have wrapped around her… but either way there were completely entangled onto a heap on his couch and-

"Dammit I have class!" she leapt off the couch startling the sleeping magician who let out another groan and batted at her.

"....Can't you miss one day?" He muttered, cracking open one eye.

"No! I really… shit it's already 10:30! I missed my class on the Nationalist movement…" she tossed her cell phone back into her purse as he moved to sit on the edge of the couch yawning.

"Too late…" he muttered before grabbing her back around the waist and pulling her to the couch again, "Sleep some more!" he snuggled into her waist and closed his eyes again.

"Kaito. Please. I have another class at two. I should-"

"Do ya have a test?"

"…..no."

"Do they take attendance?"

"…..no."

"Sleep!" he said happily curling back up.

"…I'm already awake," she muttered prodding the boy. "Just because you don't have to get up 'til noon doesn't mean the rest of us aren't used to waking up early."

"Geh…" he said, still not letting go.

Aoko just sighed and looked down at the boy who seemed happily content on using her midriff as a pillow and then... 

"Shit."

"Now what?" replied the boy without even bothering to open his eyes.

"….my roommate…"

"…what about your roommate?" There was still no movement from the second party.

"She… Ugh. It's nothing… She's just going to get the wrong idea that's all," her cheeks were flaring up as he opened his eyes this time and stared up at her.

"Eh?"

"She's just never going to drop it now," she muttered more to herself than him.

He raised an eyebrow and let go of her to lean against the couch, "Whatcha talking about?"

By now she was really blushing as she looked away, "You know how friends can be. She got the wrong idea after I got home so late from the party and didn't really believe me when I told her what happened…"

"Er… okay?" said the boy with a shrug, "Does it matter?"

"…I guess not… but after staying over here after we just argued about it. I’m sure she's never going to listen now." Aoko turned even redder if it was possible. "I just don't want her to get the wrong idea that's all. I mean the last thing you need is for some sort of rumour like that getting around." 

She shifted under his gaze, "Don't worry about it… I'm just being silly."

He laughed and she felt him ruffle her hair, " _ Ahouko. _ I can think of a lot worse people they could have me sleeping with thanks. Although…" his grin looked particularly wicked, "I dunno that I'd survive that meeting with your father. Not that I think your father's reading those gossip magazines, but I'd really hate surviving KID only to be shot down by an angry father under false pretences."

"Daddy would never do that!" she told him with a snort.

"Yeah, of course, he's like a giant teddy bear," he said leaning back, "A giant teddy bear with a mouth like a sailor and guns… really big guns."

"Oh shut up…"

* * *

Aoko stood by the front door nervously readjusting her coat for the hundredth time. Mai looked over at her, a questioning look in her eyes, "Going out with Kaito again?"

The other girl sniffed, "No. For your information I am going out on a date."

"A date?"

"A date."

"Not with Kaito?"

"Not with Kaito." Aoko reaffirmed with a smirk, "Although I did meet this guy at that party. He called me later, and wanted to go out to dinner and I saw absolutely no reason not to say yes." 

She was not going to let her roommate take this from her. The man had been handsome, charming, and she was damned proud she could finally prove Mai wrong. 

"…Does Kaito know?" Mai watched her carefully still holding whatever magazine she was reading this time around.

Aoko scowled, "Who cares if Kaito knows? I have a life without him yeah? And for the umpteenth time: We. Are. Not. Dating."

"Of course not," said her roommate, hiding behind her reading material, "Just like how the two of you  _ just passed out on his couch. _ Yeah I get it."

"I did!" she muttered angrily, "See! See look and he'll be here any..." there was a knock on the door and she grinned, "See he's here?" 

Aoko darted forward, brushing off her skirt, and holding her breath to say good evening when her face shifted and she considered slamming it shut immediately.

"What are  _ you _ doing here?" She asked angrily, "I told you I was busy."

"Is it true!? Are you going out with Kyuu Yamaguchi?" Kaito grabbed the door before she could close it, his voice nearly shouting. 

"I plan to, yes!" she told him growling from the door, "What business is it to you?"

"He's… He’s the biggest player in the industry! He sleeps with girls that follow him, and then drops them the next day! He's an utter sleaze ball! Aoko, you are  _ not  _ going out with him!” He was shouting, and it was making Aoko furious. 

"I don't see what right you have to say who I go or don't go out with! It's just dinner!"

"And then you'll go over for a drink, and Aoko you have no tolerance. Do I really need to remind you of that!? Do you want to talk about that time in High School, or dinner two weeks okay and the beers, or shall I finally give you all the ridiculous stunts you pulled the night you two met!? He saw you at the party, one drink and he knows you'll be like putty! The guy is a complete asshole!" Kaito pushed his way in and turned to her roommate yelling, "Mai-chan you read those magazines! Tell her!"

Mai had been grabbing her stuff and tiptoeing out of the room, trying to sneak out as noticeably as possible. She froze by her bedroom door, "Er… yeah… he is right about the whole one-nighter thing Aoko. I mean, wow, Yamaguchi’s hot and all but uh… your call. I mean he’s a looker alright. Good night guys!" 

She slammed her door shut and it locked behind her.

Aoko wanted to scream, "I'll be fine! No liquor alright? I'm not _ stupid _ Kaito, so unless you want me to chase you out with a mop... Get out of my apartment before my date shows up!"

"I'm not…"

"OUT! Or I swear to god I won't speak to you for a week and then you'll never figure out what happened. You're not my father Kaito, and if I can bully him I can most definitely bully you. Now, Get. Out." She shoved him out her door as he crossed his arms angrily looking back at her. 

Oh hell, for a moment she’d forgotten that this was Kaito she was talking to.  _ Kaitou KID.  _ No way in hell was he going to…

"And if Yamaguchi-san so much as _ mentions  _ having seen someone suspicious, or if I notice a waiter or bystander out of place? I promise you there will be a fish on your doormat every day for the next  _ month _ . No stalking. No obtrusive fangirls. No Kaito like waiters. You are going to go home, I am going on a date, and you can hear about it tomorrow like the supportive best friend you are  _ supposed  _ to be."

"Dammit Aoko just listen-"

" _ Goodbye _ Kaito!"

He barely made it out as she slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"So no second dates?" he said from where he was sipping his coffee.

"…It was just kind of dull alright? He couldn't stop talking about his next movie. I swear," she shook her head, "And here I didn't think there could be someone more self centred then you. I think he picked up on the fact that I wasn't one of his adoring fan girls and that was kind of it." She saw his knowing smirk and she growled, "Look it wasn't terrible… just not the most exciting thing in the world."

"Told you so," Kaito said, grinning like a madman, which only succeeded in irritating her more.

"No. No you did not tell me so. You showed up at my apartment screaming that the man was going to drug me into his bed, and then proceeded to try to tell me who I shouldn't date. Which, I would like to add, if you  _ ever _ do that again I'm going to kill you." She glared at him angrily.

"Love you too?" He said with the most un-innocent look he could muster.

"You don't see me coming over to tell you who you should date do you?" She muttered, stirring her coffee ideally.

"I don't date," he said with a grin, "Far too busy for dating. Shows and what not. Married to the cape."

"Well you seem to have plenty of time to annoy me," she grumbled while drinking the last of the coffee in her mug before making a face. That's what she got for talking and not drinking… cold coffee… ick.

"Yes, well, that's different. You're Aoko. I went on a good long stretch of not annoying you, so now I have to make up for all that lost time" he added with a grin as he tossed his napkin at her, which presently turned into a dove and flew onto the top of her head to peck her.

"Idiot…" she muttered holding up a hand so the dove could land there instead, though it would figure that the animal would peck her fingers rather than move.

"Whatever… but no more interfering with my dates agreed?"

"…..I'm not promising…"

"Fish. For a whole week, and you know I'll do it too."

He shuddered and sighed, "Fine. Fine. Agreed."

* * *

The day wasn't exactly going great. Actually it would be more accurate to say it was going pretty terribly to be exact. It was cold, had rained all morning and left it chilly and damp for the evening, and downtown Tokyo was packed like everyone had decided that for some reason miserable weather made it the perfect time to be out.

All she wanted to do was go home, change clothes, and maybe make some instant ramen, unless Mai had leftovers stashed away she could steal.

So, Aoko stuck to the sidewalk and kept her scarf on tight, and tried to ignore the rest of the people around her. Tried to ignore the rain and the sights and her mood, at least until she ran into some idiot who was standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking at the window of a jewellery store filled with ridiculously extravagant engagement rings.

She started to manuver around the stupid person when he caught her attention, and she almost dropped her things instead, " _ Kaito?" _

He looked up with a jolt from the display and she noticed his cheeks redden almost immediately, "Oh! Aoko. Uh- Hey…” Kaito looked at a complete loss for once, but all she could do was look from the jewellery store back to Kaito and then back again to the store.

"What are you doing here!?" A display full of rings? Except Kaito wasn’t seeing anyone right? Married to his cape and all that. Unless he was getting a ring for his alter ego. 

“Uh… looking?” 

She was losing her mind, "Maybe I can help?" Yeah and maybe that was the stupidest thing she ever said.

His cheeks went redder, "Uh… no- I was just… shinys, you know?"

Well that caught her attention. Aoko raised an eyebrow, "Not starting to miss heists are you?"

He laughed and the tension between them broke, "Oh no… I  _ always _ miss heists. Hey come on, the danger was spectacular, and your Dad always put up a good chase. No… I just saw something that was all."

Yeah and that didn't make her curious at all, "Oh come I-have-more-money-then-I-know-what-to-do-with-san! What is it?" she peered through the window looking at the displays in a store she couldn't even imagine going into.

Ooooh and his cheeks were flaring again, "Awful long name isn't it?"

"Don't deny it… come on Kaito! Show me!"

He started looking in his sleeve, "So there was this awesome new magic trick I was wanting to show you and-"

"…Don't change the subject, I want to know what you were looking at. Taken a fancy to someone?"

"Taken a fancy- okay Aoko what exactly have you been  _ reading _ lately. I hope you haven't started looking at those magazines your roommate reads. I might have to start hiding your shoujo though…"

"Don't be stupid… what else am I supposed to think when I find you standing in front of a jewellery store looking all moony like-" she asked scowling. She leaned in to look at the display case as she tried to figure out what he was looking at.

Oh there were extravagant rings alright. Full to the brim. Well not entirely, there were a pair of silver drop earrings with tiny studded sapphires at the top, but the rest of the display had three or four sets of rings. They ranged from a diamond rock, to a small delicate blue diamond set in white gold. It was that one that caught her eye, what with the delicate way it seemed to have petals coming from the centre stone like a blooming rose.

A cough brought her back to reality and she crossed her arms looking at Kaito, "What? Finally going to make things official between you and your  _ Cape?  _ Or have you suddenly decided to have an affair with someone I didn’t hear about?" She said, perhaps a little fiercer than she meant to. Her heart had leapt up into her throat when she wasn't looking.

"No… No affairs. I just saw them and they caught my attention, ex-thief remember? You can't tell me you don't sometimes stand and look all dreamy in front of shops too… I've seen you-" he teased as he leaned up against the window.

"…So what? If you asked my roommate I'm supposed to look all dreamy in front of jewellery stores." She looked back in at the display case, her eyes falling on the last ring again.

She thought she felt his gaze on her, but when she looked back up his rings were on the display case again, "So…" his voice was nonchalant as he asked, "Which one is your favourite?"

"Huh?" she jolted back into reality and shook her head, "Oh they're all far too expensive…"

"Oh come on! This is what window shopping is for isn't it? Well that and planning out heists, but I don't think I'll be planning heists anytime soon…" and there was that damnable smirk of his again.

"Fine… but it's just…"

"Hey I was looking first… I'll tell you if you tell me," she felt fingers tracing up her arm and causing the hairs on her arm to prickle. She brushed them away with a laugh.

"Fine… Alright but don't laugh-" she told him with a smile.

"Swear on my honor as a  _ kaitou.”  _

“Why does that not make me feel better?” 

“Just tell me,” he wheedled. 

"That one," she pointed to blue diamond, blushing for some unfathomable reason. "Probably priceless… but it's so… I don't know. It's-"

"I agree," he said, nodding, with a completely serious look on his face. "Definitely the best in the whole window. The one to the left is far too gaudy, and the others are just boring- but that one catches your attention without screaming it. Real blue diamond too-" he added with a smile, "Not a sapphire they're trying to pass as one, or a manmade fake…You can tell by the way it shines, not to mention that one looks to be almost flawless."

She realized that if she ever wanted to buy jewellery she should always bring Kaito in the future, she supposed there were good things about having an ex-jewel thief as a best friend.

"See? Told you… Figure's I'd pick the most expensive thing in the case," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"You have good tastes," he said, still serious. "It was the one I was looking at too if it's any consolation."

Well that caught her attention. He wasn't looking at her at all, but had his eyes set firmly on the ring and there was something about the look in his eyes. 

About another night and a sparkling blue dress and silver heels...

"Kaito?"

He grinned, "Think if I walked in the store they'd call the police?" He started laughing, "I bet they'd have your father over before I could even get out what I wanted to look at."

She snorted, "I don't know about that…"

"I can just see it now… a jewel thief and the inspector's daughter walk into a jewellery store-"

She poked him in the side and looked away from the ring, "Alright you, I think it's time for us to be going… Apparently letting a jewel thief stand in front of gems too long goes to your brain."

"Wanna see how much it is?" he suddenly lit up and she could see that look he got whenever he was about to play some sort of dangerous trick, usually it meant either something was going to blow up or someone's hair was about to turn a terrible shade of fuschia.

"No way… come on-" she started to pull on his jacket.

He grinned, "You can't say no! Come on, we'll play at it. They won't turn me down, after all everyone in Japan probably knows my face. You can try it on, and I'll ask the price!"

"Idiot! What if someone sees the great Kaito Kuroba with a woman trying on rings? Don't you think that's going to get back to the tabloids?"

He shrugged, "So what? I've been chased by a massive organization trying to kill me, and almost the entire Japanese police force… Tabloids are infants compared to that!"

She looked back at the window and frowned, "But it's- it's so expensive!"

"….Aoko… I left a diamond worth more than we'll make in a lifetime in your bed in high school, and the Queen of England's crown on your dresser, which I know for a  _ fact _ you tried that on," he grinned as her cheeks went a brilliant shade of red. "I think a little tiny blue diamond ring has nothing on that."

"But it's-"

He grabbed her arm and went for the door, "Too late!"

* * *

"The blue diamond in the window?" asked the man looking at the pair of them suspiciously. "I can interest you in a few others if you'd like to see those first. We have a beautiful sapphire set-"

"The blue diamond if you would," said Kaito, placing an arm around Aoko with a smile that looked completely genuine. "She was admiring it, and well I'm curious to see it up closer as well. It looked almost clear in the window-"

"One of our most flawless pieces-" the man grumbled as he pulled out the piece. "One of our most prized diamonds as it were," he added, looking the boy up and down, eyes narrowing.

"Understandable-" Kaito told him with a tell-tale smirk. "I  _ am _ pretty well trained in gems you know.

The man looked at the boy again and then his eyes widened just slightly. Aoko fought back a laugh as the man seemed to be deciding whether to genuflect in apology or sound an alarm. Kaito on the other hand looked as innocent as ever with one hand in his pocket and the other around her.

"Right. Well… um.. If the lady would like to see the ring?" He set it on a pillow in the middle of a velvet tray which only made the ring sparkle even more. She let out a gasp against her will, and heard Kaito chuckle next to her.

"Try it on…" he told her as he reached for the ring, "Come on… hold out your hand."

She was red to her hairline and she knew it, but couldn't stop him from slipping the ring onto her hand anyway. It didn't help that it fit too…

She knew she was beaming at her hand, but she couldn't help it. The way the petals curved around her finger, and the little stone glittered under the light. So maybe it wasn't that little once it was on her finger… "Oh my…" she whispered.

Kaito's arm had slipped off from around her and she could feel his eyes on her, "It's beautiful alright."

"Our finest if I may say so-" the man told him beaming. "Not quite as large as some of the others, and we have a wonderful collection of-"

"Mmmmhmmm" they both murmured still transfixed on the ring.

Aoko shook her head, "Still… I'd… I'd have to think about something like this," she started to take it off, "I couldn't."

Except-

* * *

"….. I'm going to die…"

"Aoko for the hundredth time tonight. It's fine…"

"….I'm going to absolutely, positively…."

"Breath. It's fine… we'll find something to do with it…"

"…. I"ll never be able to walk by that shop again!" she moaned her hands firmly in her pocket, "You should have let him just try that other method!"

"Look… it wasn't  _ that _ expensive alright? For all I care you can keep it and just think of it as, like, a perpetual present for the next hundred birthdays and Christmases!"

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, "Kaito… I don't think that would equal the cost if I had 200 of both!"

He snorted, "I mean it Aoko… I don't care. It's not like it put a huge dent in my funds…"

"Kaito… THIS…" she stuck out her hand in front of his face, "Would pay for all four years at university!" she screamed.

"Okay… okay calm down Aoko…"

She felt like she was going to start crying and he snickered, "You know? I think you're the only person I know who would walk out of a store with a ring like that and start crying…"

"….Kaito. What  _ else  _ am I supposed to do? The man probably thought you were going to steal the stupid thing! He looked like he was about to phone my father, and yeah… that would go over  _ wonderfully _ . "Hello? Nakamori-san? Yes I have KID and a woman in my store trying to steal a priceless blue diamond ring… yes that would be wonderful thank you!" Oh yeah that would go over fabulously…."

He caught her hand and looked at the stone, "It really does look lovely on you though…"

"I think I'm going to start crying again."

He ignored her hysterics, "Better then having him call the cops. It's not like you meant to get it stuck on your finger Aoko."

"What if we don't get if off? I can't let my roommate see this... And  _ Kami, _ Dad knows how much these things are worth. He's been working around gems longer than  _ you  _ have!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him, "We'll get it off alright? I dragged you in the store in the first place and made you try it on, so it’s my fault anyway okay? Don't panic…" He smiled and forced her chin up with his hand, "At least you know you won't lose it right?"

"….I'm going to kill you."

"Well I suppose that would mean you would get to keep the ring…" he said with a grin. "No one to argue with you about who owns it."

"Oh yeah, and the millions of yen worth ring on my finger that  _ you paid for  _ isn't a dead give away. Thanks but no thanks. If there is one thing I learned living with my father it's that you never leave proof…" she told him with a snort.

"Maybe I should just let you keep it," he said, catching her hand again, "It fits you so well."

"…Kaito…"

"Promise! No birthday or Christmas presents for a very long time-" he wheedled as he held her hand for her to look at.

"I'll get it off and then you can just return it," she muttered as she pulled her hand away, "I can't believe it got stuck in the first place."

"No way I'm returning it-" he said, shaking his head. "It got stuck on your finger, that's like… a sign from heaven you're supposed to have that ring. Probably curse the next person who tries it on-" he told her with a grin.

"….Yeah right. Cursed gems," she said, rolling her eyes.

".....…." 

The look he gave her was completely deadpanned.

She winced, "Oh right… sorry."

* * *

It was way too late when a knock came at her door. She presumed she knew who it was, but why he was knocking on her door and not her window when it was well past midnight, she hadn't the least idea.

"Look… what gives you the idea-” she started seeing a completely ridiculously grinning Kaito standing on her front stoop, a Kaito who smelled a bit too strongly of alcohol and obviously had been out all evening. His hair was a mess, and his tie skewed. She considered grabbing her mop and knocking him out to teach him a lesson, or maybe dumping a bucket of water on his head.

"Hi Aoko!"

"…I'm going to shut the door now, and when I count to three you had better be gone," she muttered.

He pouted at her and leaned against the doorway, "Awww don't do that! Then I'd have to pick the lock, and I dunno how well I can pick a lock right now. Dunno how well I can pick anything…" he said frowning.

"Kaito, I'm shutting the door…"

"No!” he cried, holding the door open with more strength than she thought someone as drunk as he was could. “Have to tell you… now! Or… or I'll probably never do it-"

She sighed and crossed her arms glaring at him, "Alright, what is it?" she snapped, "Before I lose my temper and toss you out a window to see how well you fly without your glider. I'm telling you Kaito, right now I'm half tempted to do it."

"'Kayyyy ‘kayyyy! No flying Kaitos!" He said, shaking his head and causing half a dozen tricks to fall out of his suit. She decided not to comment on the dove that landed on his head and started pecking him.

"….Just tell me Kaito so I can get back to sleep and plot ways I'm going to kill you tomorrow…"

"Right! Kay! Well," he straightened himself up and took a deep breath. 

"I love you."

Like that, he lost his drunken demeanour, and the talk, and the stupid look. 

At that moment, he was completely and utterly serious. 

"I love you. I've loved since before I was KID, and even more when I became KID. I've loved you since I saw you again. I loved you when I ran into you in the middle screaming fangirls and thought you hated me. I loved waking up next to you on the couch and I hated it when you went out with that  _ idiot _ . I love you and I loved it when you tried on that ring, and.. and I want to marry you and…" he let out a laugh, his hands were buried in his hair, and he looked like a mad man and- 

"-And… And that's it. I love you." 

He grinned at her like a shameless idiot as she just stood frozen in her doorway in her oversized shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

After several minutes that seemed to stretch for eternity, he let out a long breath. 

"Right… well now that that's out I guess I'll go," he bowed and kept his balance almost till the end. Almost enough to make her forget it was 2am, and he was drunk. Until he stumbled and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. 

His eyes flickered to her face, "S’rry for waking you."

And then he was gone, leaving Aoko staring at an empty hall trying to figure out if she should kill him or run.


	5. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito made his bed, now he's forced to lie in it.

It was a combination of both a very hot and a very cold shower that finally left Kaito in enough of a condition to consider exactly how he was going to get himself out of this mess. Technically he half expected Aoko to show up at his front door anytime now with either a mop, gun, or her father in tow and fully prepared to see that he never saw daylight again.

For that matter he didn't actually blame her at all.

In the end though he supposed that the best method was to simply get dressed, make sure he had roses up his sleeve all ready to blossom when he needed them, and say a quick prayer to any  _ Kami  _ that was listening.

He then sat down in front of her door and waited for someone to open it. 

_ (No way in hell he was going to even try knocking. He'd rather not find himself shot before he even had a chance after all.) _

It was some hours later that it finally opened. He’d ignored the stares as other tenants passed him along the hall. He leaned back, his eyes half closed, and tried not to dwell on the doom that awaited him on the other side. As the door moved, he leapt to his feet to be greeted by her roommate, who was perhaps the least enthusiastic he had ever seen her. She looked at him groggily and sighed, "I don't know what you did, but man did you put her in a  _ mood _ ."

"Er…" he started weakly and the girl snorted.

"Gotta get to class, go ahead and go in. She's inside-" she told him with a yawn, "Good luck…"

"Umm thanks?" he managed as he stepped inside…

Another snicker from the roommate, "You'll need it!" She called after him as she disappeared down the hall.

He stood inside looking around warily as he shut the door behind him. He called out weakly, "Err… Aoko? Hey Aoko?" Looking in the kitchen and then the side room he saw that her bedroom light was on, "Uh Aoko?" He knocked lightly.

"Just come in…" came the muffled voice and he tried not to wince as he opened the door.

To be greeted by Aoko standing in the middle of her room wrapped in a towel while drying her hair.

He managed to get out of the room and shut the door just as the screaming started and something loud clattered where his head had been just moments before.

See if he ever listened to her roommate again.

It was another fifteen minutes before she reappeared, by which time he'd made a fresh pot of extra strong coffee for the two of them, and something that resembled breakfast. Might as well try to get on her good side, although he was starting to consider running might simply be the better option.

She didn't say anything as she crossed the room to see the mug on the table. She sat down and picked it up to take a long sip from the steaming cup while Kaito never stopped watching her the whole time.

He wondered if this is how a mouse felt if it was stuck in an open room with a cat. You knew there were plenty of places to run, but by the time he took off the cat would already have him by the tail…

When the silence finally seemed like it was never going to end he finally decided he'd have to speak up or go completely crazy… in a far less glib tongue than he was used to he managed to get out, "Er… Look I'm sorry."

She looked up at him with that  _ look _ in her eyes and he slowly felt himself being eaten alive.

"You're sorry…" she muttered going back to her coffee.

"Uh yeah. I mean I never drink that much, and I never will again for that matter," he muttered more to himself then her.

And… whoops… apparently that was not the thing to say by the way her eyes were boring into him.

"So it was the alcohol talking then?" She looked back into her coffee and he suddenly wondered if he was going to end up covered in scalding hot coffee.

"What? No! I mean- It was… but I meant it!” 

He looked up skyward trying to figure out how he was going to get out of  _ this one _ without it ending up like the last time this had happened and neither of them talking for years on end.

When she didn't answer immediately he let out an even longer sigh. 

"Look, I wanted to tell you alright? I did. Except I didn't want to tell you like that, I wasn't supposed to tell you like that. I don’t know. I guess I always figured I'd tell you with some sort of over the top cliché way. Fill your house with a rose garden kind of thing-" he did smile weakly as he made a bouquet of roses to erupt in her lap.

"Or a love letter sent by a pair of my doves…" Shiro landed on her shoulder to nestle against her ear. 

"Or maybe I'd just take you flying during a meteor shower and tell you on top of the clock tower? I don’t know Aoko, I had a hundred ways, but…"

"But what?" He heard her voice crack slightly, but he couldn't see her expression under the fall of hair that was covering her face as she buried it in the rose petals.

"But I was scared?"

She asked quietly (and he still couldn't tell for the life of him what emotion was behind it). 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

He let out another sigh, "I’m not sure. First there was that whole awkward teenage puberty boy thing going on, and then by the time I finally got those emotions in check there was the whole KID thing- and well I didn't think that'd go over very well if we were dating and you found out I was KID-" 

She gave a loud snort, causing him to break a small smile. 

"Exactly. Anyway then there was the whole you finding out I was KID and not talking for several years, so I kind of thought it was over with until we ran into each other…" he shrugged. "I was kind of scared to push it after that. I mean I almost told you a couple times… like that with that idiot  _ Kyuu _ . Then again with the ring, except, well you were kind of already in hysterics over the ring, and I kind of suspected I'd end up with a cracked skull if I even tried to bring it up after that debacle. " 

"Yeah… I don't think that would have been precisely the best time either…" she told him softly.

"….Yeah."

Another stretch of time started to pass and he got out of his chair, "Look I'll just-"

What he didn't expect was for her to look up with a hint of a smile on her lips as she said, " _ Bakaito.”  _

"Yeah. I suppose I am," he felt the same smile starting to join in as she stood up to glare at him.

"Yes you really are…" she said trying to deadpan, although he saw her lips twitch even more.

"Nice to know you're so supportive." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Uh huh…" at which point the dam broke and she broke. Hysterical laughter shook her body, leaving him speechless, only instead he felt the same laughter bubble out of him, until the both of them were doubled into a fit. 

By the time they managed to catch their breath, tears streamed down their cheeks from the laughter, and he found himself smiling down at her, "Good to know somebody finds this funny.” 

The laughter bubbled up again. 

He stopped first this time around, his arms snaking out to catch her just before she fell from laughing so hard. She was still shaking in his arms, but she’d pulled herself in and her arms had entwined around him. Her hair tickled his nose, and once she caught her breath she tilted her head up until their foreheads touched.

The fear left him as he saw her eyes. Eyes sparkling back at him. Eyes that held the same emotion he knew he held every time he saw her. Eyes that promised  _ more.  _

"So…" she whispered, smiling up at him. "Isn't this the part where you're supposed to kiss me?" Her eyes were still laughing at him, and he felt a smug grin pull at the corner of his lips.

"Well, since the lady asked so nicely. Yes, I suppose it is."

And so, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I owe a thanks to Ever After from the ending. To be fair I wrote… glomped it… and then scowled because it sounded familiar… but for the life of me the only thing coming to mind was the speech with Danielle and the Prince as they do the whole "isn't this where we live happily ever after?" so I'm presuming that's what inspired it… sorry if it sounds similar to anyone elses… It was not purposeful and I did my best to go check to make sure I wasn't taking it from anyone so yeah….
> 
> Anyway… this was the fic that would not end. I started this fic probably the moment I started the thirty kisses challenge like two years ago… and it has gone through more phases than you would believe… this one is the fourth. Originally Aoko was stalking him, then Aoko had no idea until she saw the fangirls, then it was like the beginning of this… in the end I used pieces of many… and well.. I kept TRYING to end it but it wouldn't. Every time it just… didn't click… I have about three times I started ending it.. And all of them are currently in another folder altogether (furthest I got was Kaito actually taking her flying after that one scene, but FWI's are not happy…XD)


End file.
